


Erotic Novels and Burnt Kitchens

by nalu4emily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, erotic novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalu4emily/pseuds/nalu4emily
Summary: Natsu finds another book that Lucy has written, but this one is different. She's never written something so erotic and Natsu can't help but recognize the familiarity between the main characters and himself and Lucy. But what will he do about it? Contains Smut. For Mature Readers Only.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Erotic Novels and Burnt Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Fairy Tail.

“Mira, I want to take this one please!” The salmon haired boy slammed the paper down on to the bar with such enthusiasm. Mira eyed the paper curiously, then smiled, putting on her most sickly sweet voice, “Sure Natsu. Is Lucy not accompanying you?” Natsu titled his head and looked at her as if she were stupid, “Well, yeah, of course she is! I just haven’t seen her yet to tell her.” Never losing her smile, Mira just nodded and stamped it in the book. “Actually, speaking of Lucy, has she been in today?” Mira couldn’t help but notice Natsu looked a little disappointed with the spirit wielder not being present. “No she hasn’t been in this morning. She told me yesterday that she was going to catch up on writing some more of her new book, so I imagine she’s at home.” Natsu’s face suddenly lit up as he practically shot out the main door, “Thanks Mira!” He shouted back before leaving her field of vision. 

He was suddenly outside the young girls apartment building, panting lightly after sprinting all the way from the guild hall. He looked up and noticed that her window was closed, ‘weird’ he thought, she always left it slightly open when she was at home. But it didn’t stop him from leaping up to it like a wild animal. He pulled on her window, which to his delight, hadn’t been locked and hopped in, landing on the comfiest bed ever made. The apartment was silent, the only light was from the midday sun peering through the window. 

He stood and looked around, she wasn’t in the main room and he hadn’t noticed any activity in the kitchen. Maybe she was in the bathroom? An idea popped into his head, as he ever so quietly crept over to her bathroom door. He chuckled to himself, imagining her reaction. He loved teasing Lucy, she really was too cute when she became all flustered and embarrassed. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for her inevitable ‘Lucy kick’ and whatever else she’d throw at him. He slammed the door open, shouting at the top of his voice, “Lucy!” His face dropped instantly, she wasn’t here? That meant she was out! Well that sucked! She’d totally ruined Natsu’s plans for messing with her, where the hell could she have gone? 

Feeling deflated, he sat down on Lucy’s bed and made himself comfortable. He wondered how long she’d been gone? With a small sniff of the air, he could tell that she had been home not that long ago, her scent was still quite fresh. With that in mind he decided he’d wait for her, maybe she went to the market or something to buy some food. A smile split his face, if she was buying food, then she could cook him some dinner, he did love her cooking after all. Nobody was better at making his favourite meals than Lucy, even if she did grumble half-heartedly about it sometimes. 

The dragon slayer laid his head down on her pillow, burying his nose into it and took another long sniff, feeling himself instantly relax. Her scent was his favourite, it fit her perfectly. It was incredibly sweet and had a slight floral hint to it. It smelt so fresh and would do things to his insides that would make his skin set on fire, well almost. 

When he thought about it, Lucy in general would make his heart thump in his ears and out of his chest. She was just an amazing person, caring and sweet, fiercely loyal and she put up with his and Happy’s antics all the time. There was no denying that she was also a very attractive girl. Her soft, creamy skin that seemed to glisten in the light. Those deep chocolate brown eyes, that would stare at him with such fondness. Not forgetting that beautiful, silky, long blonde hair that flowed so elegantly down her back. Lucy’s body was something to be envious about too. He noticed that compared to the other girls in the guild, Lucy had a certain softness to her. Maybe it was just him, but she looked bouncier, curvier, she just had a bit more substance. 

Natsu couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but Lucy just looked more... appealing. Even though she didn’t seem it from a distance, Lucy had muscle, she was well-toned. He’d noticed over the years that her stomach had become more taut, which resulted in that chest of hers to look even bigger and more delicious. Her legs looked longer and more shapely, her arms had bulked out ever so slightly and that butt, it made him drool. The amount of times she’d bent over in front of him and he’d have to force himself to turn away before someone caught him gawking. Oh, what he would do, just to grab it, smack it and watch it ripple. 

Natsu could feel himself heat up at the thought, especially when he looked down at the growing bulge in his pants. Why did he always do this to himself? Five minutes alone and his mind would manage to wonder into territory beyond the realms of friendship and without realising it, his blood would rush from his head straight down to in between his legs. 

Natsu bolted upright, he needed to distract himself. Lord only knows what Lucy would do to him if she came home and found him with a tent in his trousers. He quickly stood up, giving himself head rush, and walked over to her kitchen. Food might help, food always helped. So he started scrambling through Lucy’s cupboards and fridge. There wasn’t much in, but he had found a bit of left over meat that Lucy had cooked for him the other night and munched down on it. 

Satisfied that his waking appendage had gone back to sleep, he found himself bored. He didn’t know how long he’d been waiting but it seemed like forever. Where the hell was Lucy? Judging by the empty contents of her kitchen, she most probably had gone to the market to get some groceries, but what was keeping her? With an exasperated huff, and nothing better to do, he started snooping. Maybe he’d come across something interesting that he could wind her up over when she got back. 

He looked under her bed, where he came across her secret stash of sweets, but he already knew they were there, everybody did. He looked in her bedside table, nothing overly interesting in there. So he turned to her bookshelf and desk, he had a good look through the books on the shelves she liked to read. Mostly romance novels, he picked one up and skimmed through it. What was so great about these books? He remembered Lucy’s excitement every time she bought a new fiction, but these ones were boring. It always involved some young girl who fell in love with a handsome prince who’d saved her from impending doom, how dull, where was the adventure in that? 

He placed the book back on the shelf and moved over to the desk. The usually tidy desk had papers and pens scattered all over it. Taking a closer look he noticed Lucy’s handwriting, then he remembered what Mira had told him earlier. Intrigued, he sat down on the chair and picked up what he thought looked like a manuscript of some sort. He started reading, it began pretty generic but the further into the story he got, the more he realised this story was quite different from the others she’d written. 

There were two main characters from what he could gather, they had a very close relationship, they kind of reminded him of Lucy and himself. The boy was depicted as silly and care free, he would run into the face of danger without a second thought, Natsu found himself smiling at how true that was. The girl in this was a little more sensible, still brave and strong, but would think before she ran into battle. 

The fire breather found himself captivated by her writing, he may not have liked reading, but he had to admit, Lucy was very good at it. He wanted to read all of it, to see what fictional him and Lucy got up to. He was quite a few pages in, fictional Natsu and Lucy had been on lots of adventures, ones he clearly remembered from real life. The two characters had found an Inn to stay at, and that’s where things took a strange turn. Things got a bit steamy. 

Natsu couldn’t take his eyes off the page, Lucy had never written stuff like this before. The boy had pushed the girl suddenly up against the bathroom wall whilst she was trying to take a shower, their lips connected with such passion. Natsu felt heat rise up into his face, with wide eyes he continued to read. But the more he read, the more erotic it became. It turned him on slightly, it was hard not to imagine the characters as him and Lucy, and the things they were doing made steam blow out of his ears. 

He got to the end of the draft, the two characters had finished fumbling in the shower and were cuddled up together in bed, smiling happily. He put the book back down, staring at it’s cover, mouth agape, completely speechless. Why had Lucy written something so lewd? Did she even have experience in such things? It never occurred to Natsu that she may have done these sorts of things with other guys. Dismissing it instantly, the thought annoyed him. He doubted that were the case, he couldn’t imagine Lucy just giving herself to anyone, but it still upset him to think about it. 

She had written about her and Natsu’s adventures, so maybe that’s what she secretly wanted from him? But she’d never shown any sexual interest before, not that he was aware of. The thought confused him, is that what he wanted from her? Who was he kidding, of course it was! He went back over to the bed and laid down on it, he needed to time think. To come up with some sort of strategy to approach Lucy about this, how in the world was he going to do that? He pondered for a bit, sighing when he couldn’t think of anything.

Then it struck him, the book she had written, the explicit one he had just read, had given him the answers. He could just follow the story, she must have written it like that for a reason. With a smile on his face, he waited patiently for Lucy to return. Satisfied with what he was about to do, he allowed his mind to wonder back to the raunchy chapter he’d read. He felt his nether region throb at the prospect of him and Lucy doing such dirty things.

About half an hour later, Lucy made her way into her apartment. She hadn’t noticed Natsu on her bed just yet as she put the bags of food down in the kitchen. She crouched down to start sifting through the bags to put the items away. As she stood back up, she felt something solid behind her, hot breath fanning against her bare neck. She flinched, eyes like frying pans, she swiftly spun around, heart beating out of her chest. She was greeted by the rambunctious dragon slayer who simply smirked at her. “What the hell Natsu! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She yelped out. He chuckled, eyes never leaving hers as he leant against the door frame, “You should be use to this by now Lucy!” She huffed in pretend annoyance and turned back to the task at hand. 

She noticed, after a while, that Natsu was being unusually quiet. He hadn’t stopped staring at her the entire time she was in the kitchen. What was he up to? When she had finished, she turned to him, still leaning in the same position, she eyed him suspiciously before smiling, “Is everything alright Natsu? You’re not always this quiet.” Snapping out of it, realising he must be acting weird, he moved away slightly, putting on his best pretend whine, “Sorry Luce, I’m just so hungry! I’ve been waiting forever!” And that’s when he gave her his biggest face splitting grin, to try and make out that there was nothing wrong. She stared at him for a few more seconds before chuckling to herself, “You’re always hungry Natsu, would you like me to cook you some food?” Pleased, he fisted the air, “Thanks Lucy, you’re the best!” And so he went to sit on her couch as she busied herself in the kitchen. 

He tried not to stare at her while she was cooking, but he couldn’t help himself, there was no way he wouldn’t be able to think of all those graphic things he’d read in her book. Lucy made her way out of the kitchen to see Natsu, again, being unusually quiet, he was just sitting there staring at the table in front of him. She took a few steps forward before breaking the silence, “Hey Natsu?” He turned his head up to her and smiled, unnerved she continued, “the food just needs time to cook, I’m going to take a quick shower, do you mind keeping an eye on it for me please?” As if stuck in his own thoughts, he snapped out of it, “Sure Luce! I promise not to burn anything.” And with a little giggle, she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, he needed to collect himself, she was going to start asking questions before long, and he didn’t know how he would get out of that one. No, he had a plan, of sorts, and now that she was in the shower it was starting to take form. He quietly walked over to her bathroom door, he could hear the shower running, this was his chance. He slowly turned the door handle and ever so silently made his way into the bathroom. 

The sight that greeted him was stunning, his breath caught in his throat as he ogled at her. There was Lucy in the nude, water cascading down her slender body and it just about made his mouth water. He stood there, hypnotised by what he was looking at, not really meaning to be so perverted, but he just couldn’t help it. 

Not long after, Lucy turned around and nearly died on the spot, she screamed when she saw Natsu gawking at her, thinking he was trying to pull a prank she grabbed the nearest bottle and chucked it at him, whilst yelling for him to get out. Without a flinch, he caught it in his left hand, and dropped it to the side. 

He looked up into her eyes and slowly walked forward. She covered her chest with her hands and clamped her legs together to hide herself. What was he doing? His eyes were dark and she noticed something within them she didn’t quite recognise, lust? He looked like a predator cornering his prey and the closer he got, the more Lucy’s body faltered. She couldn’t speak, or move, she was having a hard time breathing, it had suddenly become too hot for her. The way Natsu was staring at her was so intimidating, yet she found herself filled with adrenaline at the prospect of what he might do. 

He turned the water off and stepped up so that her naked body was flush against his. His breathing was heavy, yet his eyes were trained on hers. He placed both hands on the tiles behind her, caging her in. She saw him lick his lips and look down at hers. He looked almost hesitant for a minute, she let out a little breath, “… Natsu?” She whispered, and that’s when he lost all resolve, he crushed his lips to hers, with such intensity, with such heat, it took her a moment to respond. She couldn’t bring herself to care what had brought this on, she relished in the moment, wanting it to last forever. 

Their lips moved in perfect synchronicity, Natsu’s mouth was hot but she dared to delve deeper. Pushing her tongue into his mouth and swiping at his own, he smirked into his kiss and granted her what she wanted. His hands moved from the wall to her cheeks as he held her in place, exploring her wet cavern with his tongue. She whimpered slightly with just how good it felt, they separated to take a deep breath.

Lucy’s eyes were clouded in lust, he couldn’t help but be entranced by the look she was giving him, she was so god damn sexy. Unsatisfied with leaving things there, she looked him up and down and noticed he was still dressed. Unhappy with being the only naked one, she started unzipping his jacket, and lifted it over his muscular shoulders, he shrugged it off and chucked it on the floor. 

He watched as she splayed her hands out onto his ripped abs and chest, they were still wet from her shower and moved them up sensually, leaving a trail of glistening droplets in her wake. He tensed his chest as she grazed over his nipples, making Lucy smirk at his reaction and finally halted at his collar bone. She brought herself up on her tip-toes and started sucking and nipping at his neck, he gasped as she slowly worked her way down to his chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her journey to the waist band of his pants.

She seductively looked up at him through her lashes, watching him as she hooked her fingers inside his clothes and slowly pulled them down, scraping her nails ever so lightly over his skin, never leaving his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, he felt himself pulsate in excitement. Lucy looked down to see her handy work and she wasn’t disappointed. There it was in all its glory, something she had seen before but never like this. He smirked at her reaction, her pretty little face was just so close to it and she looked so small in comparison. If Lucy was shocked by his size, she managed to keep some semblance of composure. 

Looking back up at him, she wet her mouth, as she brought her hands back up towards his shaft and took hold of it at the base. Natsu’s eyes almost flew out of his skull, as she slid her hand up and down it, she noticed that he was breathing heavily, desperate to get more of a reaction out of him, she licked it experimentally. Natsu groaned, but grasped at her hand and pulled her back up to her feet. He wanted to be able to enjoy her first before he blew his load. 

She had lit a fire in his belly, pushing her gently back against the wall, he kissed her once more, this time with more vigour. Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly made his way down, sucking and nipping at her slick skin. Eliciting heavy breaths and soft moans from his beautiful blonde. He wanted her, he wanted all of her. He slowly moved over her chest and gave a little lick over her nipple. He watched her lean her head back against the tiles and give a louder, breathy moan. He had always wondered what they would taste like and now he didn’t think he would ever get enough. He swirled his tongue over and around her little bud, her breathing becoming heavier and more harsh. He swapped to the other breast, as one of his hands came to rest on her waist. 

She wanted him so badly, she was so ready and all of this was like sweet torture. She brought his head back up to hers so that she could kiss him one more time. He smirked at her, with half-lidded eyes, his voice low and gravelly next to her ear, “I’m not done tasting you yet.” She blushed at the meaning of his words, but before she could react he was kneeling in front of her, eyes in line with her nether region, feeling hot with anticipation, she watched him, unsure of what he was going to do, how far he was willing to go. 

He grabbed one of her legs and shifted it so that he could get a better look, placing her foot on the shower stool, he was able to look at her dripping wet centre. Her scent was so potent down here, he couldn’t help but take in a deep breath as he moved his face closer. Without warning, he connected his warm mouth with her core, Lucy threw her head back and moaned into her hand. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to stop herself from falling. She gripped on to the rail as Natsu lavished her with his tongue, concentrating on the little nub at the top, before diving into her. He gazed up at her now beet red face, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, she was just so beautiful.

The hand that covered her mouth went down to pull at Natsu’s hair, trying to steady herself. Natsu moaned quietly into her. “Natsu, please…” She begged, asking for release. “Natsu knew exactly what she was begging for, but he was having so much fun watching her squirm. With one last suck, he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her, looking up at that sexy face, hands caressing her thighs, “What do you want Lucy?” He asked in a voice that sounded so dangerous, it made her head spin. Her voice caught in her throat, “Are you going to tell me Luce? Or am I going to have to guess?” She looked at him in a complete daze, “I-I want you to…” She drifted off, suddenly embarrassed by having to say it out loud, he just stared up at her, eyes swirling with an intensity she’d never seen before and with a smirk that never faltered, “To what Luce? I can’t hear you” She knew full well that he could, he was enjoying teasing her in this way. “I want you to make love to me Natsu.” Shocked by the words that just came out of her mouth, she stayed silent, patiently waiting for him to respond in some way. 

He stood up never leaving her eyes, a smug look upon his gorgeous face and kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, which made her even wetter. She needed this, she’d been waiting for so long and now it was finally happening. Bringing his lower half closer to hers, with her legs still spread apart, she felt his long, hard member rub ever so slowly against her own, coating it with her juices. 

He let out a low growl, revelling in the sight before him. Lucy was panting, mouth in an oval shape, letting out such tantalising whimpers. He brought his hand to his mouth to wet his fingers and further coat his already lubricated shaft. He looked at Lucy tentatively, bringing his mouth to her neck, sucking at the sensitive spot below her ear, “You sure you want me to do this Lucy?” She couldn’t really think straight with the amount he was stimulating her body, she simply nodded and continued to breathe harshly. He stopped attacking her neck, breath tingling her skin, “I need to hear you say it.” Growing slightly frustrated, she ran her fingers through his hair, “Yes Natsu, please fuck me, make me yours.” That was all he needed before he grabbed himself and placed it at her soaked opening, gauging her reaction, he slowly entered her. Lucy let out a louder moan, holding onto his arms to keep herself up, as he sheathed himself fully. 

“Oh, Natsu I feel so full” She couldn’t believe just how perfectly he fit into her. He tried his hardest to stay still until she said it was fine to move, but she kept clamping around him, his self control was slowly crumbling, “I told you to fuck me Natsu!” Amused by her sudden assertiveness, he obeyed and started to move, “You feel so good Lucy!” his voice sounding strained by how tight she actually was. 

He grabbed her already lifted leg and hoisted it over his shoulder, allowing him easier access to her. She mewled louder and louder the faster he got. It felt so incredible and the fact that it was Natsu, made her weak. He was so big and she could feel him hitting the back, rubbing all the right spots with every thrust, she didn’t want this to end. The feeling of him slipping in and out of her made it hard to focus on anything but the gorgeous man pleasuring her. 

He couldn’t help but stare at her bountiful body that bounced and jiggled with every thrust. He just wanted to bite it, taste every last sliver of skin. Make her elicit even more of those enticing moans, it was like music to his ears, the louder she got, the faster he would pump into her. He wanted to be able to always do this with her, to make her feel so good. 

He looked up to her face as they made eye contact, “Natsu…” She moaned again, making him want to just burst his load already. He wanted them to come together, to share such an intense moment and if that meant he had to wait a bit longer, then that’s what he would do. Sweat was pouring off the both of them, panting and moaning, slick skin slapping together, “Faster Natsu, make me come…” Her eyebrows furrowed as she neared her end. He gladly picked up the pace, pounding into her until he felt her break, her body quaked as she struggled to remain standing, he held onto her as she clamped around him, allowing his release to fill her, groaning loudly. They both rode out their orgasms together, smashing their lips together as Lucy sobbed into him. 

As they came down from their high, Natsu pulled himself out of her and let her leg down slowly, white fluid flowing out and down her legs. She sank down to the floor, with him following. Taking a deep breath, she chuckled. Taken aback, Natsu looked at her confused, still out of breath, “What’s so funny?” She immediately stopped, her hand flew up to cover her mouth, “No, nothing’s funny Natsu, that just felt amazing!” He had to agree with her, it was the best he’d ever felt, however he didn’t feel entirely convinced that there was nothing wrong, he pressed her to continue. 

Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, “If you must know, I was just thinking about what brought all of this on. And where that left us now, we can’t just go back to being friends. Sorry I don’t mean to bring a downer after what we just did but I have to know what this means? Why now?” He just looked at her worried little face, he thought it was obvious, but maybe he needed to spell it out, “Luce, I think this is something that’s been brewing for a while now don’t you think?” Still not getting it she tilted her head at him quizzically. He realised where her train of thought was headed, he reached out his hand and clutched her cheek and held her hand with the other, “You know I’m not good with words, but I’ll try my hardest. You’re all I want Lucy, all I ever think about. Look at you, you’re so beautiful, how could you expect me not to fall in love?” He smiled at her, choosing not to bring up the fact that he had been reading her erotic novel, he’d tell her eventually, probably.

Tears welled in her eyes, she put her hand over her heart to try and steady its chaotic beating in her chest, the biggest smile split her face as she felt tears spill down her rosy cheeks. Natsu panicked, grabbing both sides of her face attempting to wipe the tears away as they fell, “No, I’m sorry Luce, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’ll rephrase it!” Lucy put her hand over his mouth to silence him, smiling as she did so, “Natsu I’m not crying because I’m upset, I’m crying because I’m happy. You make me happy!” He breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness! 

He brought her in for another kiss, but this time it was full of love and fondness. She smiled against him as they slowly pulled away. They stared lovingly into each others eyes for a moment, “Luce, I don’t mean to alarm you but I can smell burning.” Her eyes became like saucers as she realised what he was smelling, “Shit! The food Natsu, I left the cooker on!” He darted up and ran to the door to go and save whatever was left of Lucy’s kitchen. 

As he was about to open the door, he looked round and noticed Lucy still hadn’t moved from her spot on the shower floor. “Er, Luce you coming?” His brows furrowed, she gave him a sheepish smile, feeling slightly embarrassed, “I-I can’t really move right now because of, well, you know, what we were doing.” He smirked realising what she meant, he made his way back over to her to help her up with an amused look on his face, “Was I that good?” He winked and Lucy’s face went fifty shades of red before gathering a towel to wrap around her still damp body, “Just put your clothes back on idiot and go save my kitchen or neither of us will be having any dinner!” He hurriedly put his clothes back on and ran out the bathroom, Lucy in-tow, to salvage any remains of their food.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I'm surprised at how much I enjoyed writing this. Enjoy!


End file.
